


Marked Heart

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Emotional, F/M, Family, Jewish Character, Past Character Death, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



> Here, have some angst! :D
> 
> The image is a stock photo from photobucket.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, I'm just playing with them.

If Sarek had seen the tattoo on his son’s left abdomen – and there was little that escaped Spock’s father’s attention – he had chosen not to discuss it.

The blue hue of the ink against his olive complexion made it eye-catching and exotic in appearance. The points looked sharp and gave the impression of being almost ready to pierce his flesh and musculature; however, the angles also smoothly complemented the contours of his body and seemed to lightly cling to his lower ribs, giving the tattoo a resemblance of softness. The overlapping of the two triangles was completely symmetrical.

In a way that symmetry reminded Spock of himself - being a whole made from two other structures. He was both Vulcan and Human… a child of two worlds, one layered over the other by his father and mother.

His mother… the tattoo made him think of her. It reminded him of simpler times - of bedtime stories from a large, musty, leather-bound book that his mother had brought with her from Earth. Sorties old and dusty and filled with wisdom, just like the Teachings of Surak. However, he felt feelings in those stories that Surak’s words almost never held or invoked.

His father had always believed that her views on afterlife and God were outdated and illogical, and had said as much on many an occasion while she was still alive.

Possibly, the reason his father sat idly by while Spock wore the Star of David over his heart, was because he thought that Spock could wear it for both of them. Because perhaps he wanted believe in a place where he could be together with Amanda again; a place where she was happy and free, and waiting for him still.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one wishing for that to be true.


End file.
